


Manors And Motors

by Manorsandmotors



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manorsandmotors/pseuds/Manorsandmotors
Summary: After being released early Aaron returns home to Robert and they begin their lives as Husbands never looking back.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Robert and Aaron had made the promise; to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. The first few months had been difficult, with Aaron spending time in prison before they were entirely able to begin their lives as a married couple. He had been sentenced to 12 months, however he had been released after 3 months and placed on a suspended sentence. Robert had wanted to surprise Aaron when he got home, and had therefore taken it upon himself to ensure Mill Cottage was fully decorated and furnished, ready for them to move straight in. He had even taken into account Aaron's previous comments regarding his decorating choices, deciding on blue rustic cupboards (with handles). Liv had been trusted to choose her own furniture for her bedroom and had even helped Robert to decide on the furniture for the lounge. They had decided to keep some of the original features including the stone walls and large open fireplace, concluding that they added to the rustic feel of the cottage. It was a Friday when Aaron was released from prison. Robert had left work early to collect him from the prison. Aaron looked slightly broken, miserable and unkempt from the months spent in prison, however his expression soon changed as Robert arrived. The pair fell into a deep amorous embrace as they were reunited. 'I missed you’s’ and declarations of love were exchanged between the two men as they had held each other tenderly in their arms. The embrace continued for a few minutes before they parted to begin the drive home.

As they pulled up to the front door of The Mill Aaron, who had been staring at his hands for the entire journey, looked up at the building before him.

“You said you were taking me home?” He said glancing at Robert who had his ever so familiar smug smile plastered across his face.

“We are home!”

“Very funny! I meant home as in the place we are actually able to do things! Not the building site that isn’t fit to do anything!” Aaron said sarcastically rolling his eyes and looking away.

Robert leant across and pulled Aaron's face toward him.

“This is a home we can do things in” Robert whispered, his smug smile turning into another familiar look Aaron knew so well. Aaron leant forward and kissed his husband tenderly both men smiling.

“I am not spending my first evening out of prison sleeping in there!”

“Who mentioned sleeping!” and with that Robert got out of the car and walked towards the door. Aaron jumped out of the car and jogged towards the door. 

“Seriously Robert as much as I’ve missed you this isn’t what I’ve imagined our first night married being like!” Aaron smiles remembering his dreams about Robert and how he wished their first night as a married couple would have been. As well as remembering their intimate ceremony in the woolpack 3 months ago, and how they never got to have the full wedding night experience because Chas and Diane had ended up crashed out on their bed after going upstairs to have a mother to mother chat and the rest of the pub was full of guests laid on any piece of furniture they found after Charity had locked all the doors then lost the key! 

Robert laughed “Just humour your husband!” Aaron loved how that sounded, he approached the door and pushed.

“Very funny, you actually remembered to lock it, where’s the key? Under this brick?” Aaron gestured, reaching down and lifting the brick finding……Nothing. He looked at Robert puzzled.

“In your pocket” Robert replied smugly.

Aaron rolled his eyes again and started to pat himself down “Oh yeah because keys just…….” Aaron stopped as he reached his back pocket of his jeans. Suddenly remembering how Roberts hand has slid into his pocket as they hugged outside the prison and how he thought it was odd since Robert hated it when Aaron had done it to him in the early days of their relationship. He pulled out a key on a chain attached a small lump of metal shaped as a barn. He turned it over and inspected every tiny carving and line. Then he noticed it on the base a small inscription.  
‘Aaron and Roberts Barn Key EST 2014’

Aaron was stunned into silence.

“Wow if I knew a key would shut you up I would have done it a long time ago” Robert joked looking at Aaron's shocked and slightly confused face “Go on then! Open up”.

Aaron didn’t question it he opened the door and walked in expecting to see the utter mess he always did wood and metal everywhere but he didn’t. What he saw was everything he had imagined! Light wooden floors and cream walls, pristine white and blue furniture spanned the entire hall/ dining area. As he walked in and out of each room he noticed that every detail had been thought through. Pictures of the Dingles and Sugden clans spread throughout the downstairs space, large cupboards filled with items he forgot he owned and books that he had never seen let alone read. 

“How did you do all this?” Aaron choked not realising he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I didn’t you did. You planned all this, you brought it, you started the work, you inspired me. All I did was ask for some of the other people you have touched and inspired over the years to help finished what you started so that our family,” Robert pointed to a large photo of himself, Aaron and Liv taken from their wedding hung on the wall above the fireplace, “Could start the rest of our lives where we are meant to be”.

Aaron didn’t know what to say, after everything they had been through: weddings, affairs, shootings, scars, death threats, Court appearances, I hate you’s, car crashes and ex’s, he could finally see what his mind had started to question. That Robert was his future.

He knew Robert was 100% committed especially after the wedding but prison had brought back old wounds and had let his old thoughts resurface and cloud his judgement. Aaron flung his arms around his husband’s neck and sunk his head into his shoulder. Robert held him tight and let a few tears that he had been holding in since the goodbye the morning of the hearing fall onto Aaron's jumper.

Aaron pulled his head up far enough to see into Roberts eyes “So are you going to show me upstairs or shall we finally finish our wedding night here”. 

“Well Mr Sugden-Dingle as much as I want fulfil every one of the dreams I’ve had about finishing our wedding night. We have got more than enough time later. But first your... I mean our family are waiting in the pub to welcome you home and I don’t fancy having to deal with Chas and Cain if we are more than 10 minutes late!”

“Scared of your mother-in-law, are you?” Aaron laughed wiping away his tears breaking the embrace.

“No but she made it perfectly clear that she would be sending Charity round if were late and I don’t think we want her interfering again!” Robert laughed leading Aaron out of the front door and locking it with his key and matching keyring.

****

With the party winding down Aaron noticed his phone flash from its place abandoned on a table. He picked it up read the message.

'Our Barn 10 minutes :) Let’s have the wedding night of our dreams Mr Sugden-Dingle'

Aaron looked up from his phone and caught his husbands piercing blue eyes staring at him along with his signature smirk. Aaron immediately walked towards Robert who had now turned and left through the door decorated with welcome home banners.

“Where’s he skulking off to?” Charity shouted from the opposite end of the pub  
Aaron spun round caught off guard ‘Err erm err who??’

“Haha you know who I’m talking about!”

“How would I know” Aaron snapped wanting this exchange to be over

“I caught that look you know exactly where he’s going”

“What’s that who looked at who!” Adam interrupted 

“Nothing go back to your wife”

“Ahhh jealous, are we?” Adam gloated

“YES!! At least you got a proper wedding night!” Aaron immediately regretted his words as the whole pub stopped and stared at him! Aaron then turned and stormed out of the pub.

**********

Robert stood looking at the array of food and drink he had laid out on the living room floor smiling as he remembered the similar picnic that was left abandoned after Aaron had revealed Lachlan hidden in his boot only 7 months earlier.

*Phone rings*

“Hey babe, where are you?” Robert asked concerned Aaron had been forced to stay at the pub 

“At our barn where are you?” Aaron said confused 

“So, am I?”

“Seriously Rob stop playing games, we never did decorate and this place is cold”

“Well I’ve put the heating on so it can’t be that cold” Robert joked realising where Aaron was.

“I thought this was meant to be the wedding night of our dreams?”

Robert laughed 

“What’s funny?” Aaron snapped getting tired of Roberts games

“You imagined our wedding night in a cold, damp barn?”

“No I imagined it actually with my husband! Where are you?”

Robert laughed “I’m at our NEW barn meaning our home!”

“I’ll be five minutes” Aaron quickly put the phone down and ran out the door.

****

“Rob! I made it” Aaron shouted as he opened the door, smiling as he glanced at his new keyring

As Aaron turned the corner he noticed two large blankets laid out on the floor. On the red a large hamper filled with a variety of food and drink. On the blue an array of cream cushions.

Aaron could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as Roberts arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Aaron tilted his head back to look into his husband’s eyes.

“Got anyone in the boot this time?” Robert joked leaning down to give Aaron a gentle kiss lingering there to make the most of finally being alone.

Aaron turned to face Robert never leaving his embrace and continued their kiss.

Aaron pulls away from Robert smiling “Shall we take this somewhere else”

“Are we ever going to have this picnic” Robert laughs

Aaron pulls out of Roberts grasp walking towards the neatly laid out picnic “Well we can stop and have it now if you want?”

Robert grabs Aaron's hand and pulls him out of the living room “Upstairs Now!”

Once they reach the bedroom, Robert closes to door and pins Aaron against it, before kissing him hard on the mouth. 

Aaron pulls at Robert belt encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Robert groans as he slides his hands under Aaron's jumper, lifting it over his head, disconnecting for only a brief moment before continuing their passionate kiss. Robert slides his tongue into Aaron’s mouth, caressing the latter’s tongue with his own.

As their tongues slide together, Aaron reaches down to grab at Robert’s crotch. Feeling the hardness forming in his pants. Aaron slowly undoes the button and draws down his fly, sliding his hand inside his trousers and lightly stroking his erection. Robert moans and Aaron’s fingers trace lightly over the head of his cock before he pushes Robert back towards the bed. As he legs reach the edge, he falls backwards onto the mattress before sliding himself further up the bed. Aaron quickly following and climbing onto the bed next to Robert. 

His hand quickly found its way back to Robert's trousers, grabbing hold of the sides and sliding them down his long pale legs. Once the trousers were removed Aaron kissed his way up Robert’s legs and back towards his crotch, mouthing at the head of his cock through his boxers before removing them and discarding them on the floor.

Aaron worked his tongue over Robert cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, increasing his pace as Robert's moans got louder. 

“Fuck, Aaron babe stop! I'm going to cum if you keep going. Want to come inside you” Robert says quickly, ushering Aaron to stop his movements and pushing Aaron down onto his back. “Can’t wait to be inside you, hitting that special spot and making you moan so loud just for me”.

Robert got to work stripping Aaron of his remaining clothes, removing his own top in the process. He then pressed a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips before working his way down his neck, sucking on the hollow of his throat, leaving behind a purple bruise. He kissed his way further down Aaron's toned body, across his chest, stopping to suck at each nipple as he went. He kissed across his stomach making sure to kiss each scar. Reminding Aaron just how much he loved him, all of him, scars included.

Once he reached Aaron's thighs, he placed a tender kiss to each one before nudging them apart with his face. Aaron quickly received the message and spread his thighs to enable Robert access to his entrance. Robert glanced up at Aaron as he licked a stripe along his hole. Testing Aaron’s reactions. A look of pleasure spread across his face and Robert continued. Licking over his hole before slowly sliding his tongue inside his lover. Robert watched as Aaron grabbed hold of the sheets beneath him.

“I need you inside me Rob!” Aaron gasped grabbing hold of Roberts hair pulling his husband up so he could reach his lips, his other hand fumbling with the bedside draw,

‘Middle draw’ Robert breathed as Aaron sucked Roberts neck leaving a matching bruise to the one his husband had left on his neck moments earlier. Aaron collected the lube from the draw squeezed it into Roberts awaiting palm. 

“You ready Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert Smirked

“Always” 

Robert slid his hand between them using his fingers to caress Aaron's hole. Aaron whimpered as Robert’s finger slipped past the ring of muscle. Robert pushed his finger further into Aaron's hole watching as his partner’s face flood with pure pleasure. Not moving his eyes away from Aaron, Robert slipped a second finger into Aaron's hole and lent down to kiss Aaron's chest. His already hard cock rubbing against Aaron's thigh causing Aaron to gasp in pleasure. Robert groaned and removed his fingers from Aaron's lubricated hole.  
Aaron slide his tongue into Roberts mouth, Robert returned the gesture by sliding his cock slowly into Aaron's hole. They groan in union as Robert slowly moves his hips teasing the unraveling Aaron beneath him. 

“Fuck” Aaron whined, rolling his eyes as Roberts pace increased, his cock hitting Aaron’s prostate. 

“Fuck Aaron you know what rolling your eyes does to me!” Robert breathed as he released.  
“Come for me baby” Robert whispered into Aaron's ear then began kissing his way to Aaron's lips.  
Aaron pulled Roberts body to his as he came over their connecting bodies.

The pair lay intertwined for a moment catching their breaths and staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Wow, that’s better than I ever imagined out wedding night” Aaron said stroking Roberts face.

“I love you” Robert said, gazing into Aaron’s eyes, soaking in the beauty of his husband.

“I love you too, Rob” Aaron replied smiling. “I mean it, I love you” he repeated before placing a gentle passionate kiss to his husband’s lips. 

Robert pulled his softening cock from Aaron’s body, the latter whining at the loss of contact, before going to the bathroom to get a washcloth. As he returned, he paused, taking in Aaron’s smile as he laid on the edge of the bed awaiting Robert’s return. Robert cleaned up the drying cum from their bodies before disposing the cloth into the wash basket and making his way back over to the bed. Climbing onto the bed he wrapped his arms around his husband, Aaron turning to rest his head on Robert’s chest placing a soft kiss to his pale flesh. 

“Goodnight Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert whispered before placing a tender kiss to Aaron’s forehead. 

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had thrown himself back into his work once he returned, feeling grateful that he was back to normality. He loved the feeling of coming home from work too, knowing that Robert and Liv were there waiting for him. The first year of wedded bliss passed by in a flash, however Aaron soon began to feel that something was missing from their lives. The ritual of going to work, coming home and eating as a family was becoming all too smooth. The challenges in their lives, which they had become accustomed to over the years, felt all too inadequate. Previously their relationship had been a rollercoaster of overcoming challenges and hurdles imposed by their families, however that had all now been resolved. Aaron felt that they needed that challenge to build their relationship further and keep their bond strong.

Weeks passed and Aaron kept thinking about what challenges they could face now that they were happily married and living together. He considered buying a pet for Liv, but decided that she was not quite responsible enough yet to be in charge of another living thing, especially as Aaron had to work so hard to ensure she cared for herself accordingly. He even considered getting a classic car that needed restorations, to give Robert and himself something to work on together. Though Robert would probably make some comment about 'not having been a mechanic for years' or complain about ruining his clothes, leading to Aaron doing all the work himself. He continued to mull over different ideas, until one day Adam bought his and Victoria's son, Joshua, to work for the day. Victoria had found out she was pregnant shortly after the wedding and she had given birth to little Joshua on Christmas Eve. Once Aaron saw the two sat together at the desk in the portacabin, Joshua snuggled tightly into Adam's chest as he drifted to sleep, he obtained the perfect challenge. Now he just had another challenge to overcome; bringing up the subject of conversation with Robert.

It was a Friday evening when the topic first came up. The family had now been living at The Mill for just over a year and the idea of children had been playing on Aaron's mind for weeks now. It had taken him a few weeks to finally convince himself to start the conversation with Robert. He had continuously thought about their future, whether they would be good parents, if they had the time and money to invest in such a huge decision. Of course, he had his doubts; several of them. However, Aaron soon realised that the longer he thought about it, the more doubts would enter his mind, and the chances of him initiating the conversation were rapidly slimming. As the men sat on the sofa, half-heartedly watching a TV movie, Aaron decided to initiate the conversation.

“Robert...” He began, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I need to talk to you about something”.

“Okay” Robert replied, unsure of where the conversation was going, a thousand miserable possibilities entering his mind.

“I feel like we're missing something, like we're not quite how used to be.” Aaron began. A look of sheer panic spread across Robert's face. “No, it's a good thing in a way, please don't worry.” Roberts face relaxed as Aaron continued. “I was thinking the other day, when we were babysitting Joshua, about us and the little family unit we've created.” Aaron took another deep breath before continuing “I was thinking about how I never thought a day would come where I would have that. But now with having Liv I kind of feel like I already to. But it's not enough anymore, I want more.” He looked at Robert as he uttered the final words to his speech. “I'd like to add to our family”.

Robert's expression was difficult to read, he seemed more shocked than anything but a soft smile soon appeared on his face. “Really?” He questioned. “You want a baby?”

“Yeah” Aaron replied, his smile faltering slightly when a thought entered his mind. “Unless you don't want to!” He added quickly, his body becoming tense with nerves.

Robert smiled again, shuffling closer to Aaron on the sofa before taking him into his arms. Looking down and him lovingly, he kissed Aaron softly on the lips. “Aaron Sugden-Dingle, there's nothing I would love more”.

*****

That Sunday when the three of them were sat at dinner, Aaron and Robert decided to bring up the baby conversation with Liv. Although she can be a handful at times, they wanted to everything to be open within their family, to maintain the trusting relationship they had built. They wanted her to be a part of this journey.

“That was alright, you actually did a good job Robert” Liv said placing her knife and fork together on the empty plate and handing it to Robert who was clearing away the plates.

“Thanks, you won’t mind me cooking more often then” Robert laughed.

“I’ll think about it” Liv smiled “Shall I put the Xbox on?” Rising from her chair.

“Not yet, we need to have a chat” Aaron said nervously looking at Robert who had left the plates on the side to join his husband and sister-in-law at the table.

“Please not the sex talk, mum already explained all that to me.” Liv pleaded with her brother.

“No, it's not the sex talk” Robert said with a chuckle “It's about our family”.

“Ok,” Liv sat back down tentatively “Why do you look so nervous?”

Aaron took in a deep breath, “You know you are part of this family, don’t you?” Liv nodded, her mind racing at every possibility that was coming.

“Robert and I…. well we want to… we need to know your view on…” Aaron fumbled not being able to find the right words

“We need to ask you something. But before we do, we need you to know that you are as much part of this decision as us.” Robert took over walking round the table to sit next to Liv “We want to add to our family”

Liv stared at Robert confused and then looked over at Aaron who was fiddling with his wedding ring and looking straight at her.

“We would like to have a baby,” Aaron blurted.

“Ummm, think you're forgetting some important details there bro” Liv said with a laugh.

Aaron chuckled along with his sister and Robert continued the conversation. “Well yes, obviously there are details to consider, but seeing how Adam and Victoria have changed due to little Josh and,” Robert gulped not sure what to add “and having you in our lives has made us want to be Dads, to be who our Dads never were”. Robert looked across at Aaron tears rolling down both men’s cheeks.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Liv began sighed and broke it.

“I’m not changing nappies!” she exclaimed laughing, her tone then changing as she thought about it “and if you want me to go and live with mum whilst you sort everything then I don’t mind”.

“NO!” The men said in unison.

“When I said we want you to be part of the decision, I meant it” Robert interrupted placing his hands on Liv’s and turning her so he could look into her eyes fully “This is a big deal Liv, You are part of this family, Although you aren’t legally a Sugden-Dingle, That is what you are, our sister, and you will be involved every step of the way and have a say whenever you want.”

 

*****

The slam of the front door woke the pair from their blissful slumber.

“Does she have to slam that door so loud” Aaron grunts stretching himself out from his curled-up position next to Robert. Robert’s sleepy hands gliding over Aaron’s naked chest as he did so.

It was Monday morning and the pair had slept in at Aaron’s request. Neither of them had any work to get to and decided to make the most of it along with the quiet house while Liv was at school.

“So, what do you propose we do today” Aaron grinned having turned himself in Roberts grasp and was now lay on his chest staring into his husband’s eyes.

“Well I’m having a shower” Robert replied pushing Aaron off him and jumping out of bed walking into the on-suite bathroom and shutting the door.

Aaron admired naked Robert and quickly jumped out of bed accepting his challenge.

Aaron entered the bathroom watching as Robert lent over to turn the shower on giving Aaron a complete view of Roberts bare backside.

“I thought you were going to spend the day in bed? Changed your mind now have we?” Aaron said leaning against the door frame admiring his husband.

Robert turned to face the naked man before him “I’ve changed my opinion, there’s a difference”

Aaron laughed and walked over to Robert pulling him close, their naked bodies rubbing together and both men could feel the others erection. Aaron pushed Robert back into the shower that had almost been forgotten about, Robert ensuring he pulled Aaron in as well.

Aaron reached for the Roberts expensive shower gel that he now used so he always had Roberts familiar smell near him. Robert took it out of his hands and dropped it on the shower floor. “We aren’t dirty yet” he sniggered pressing Aaron against the shower wall while kissing his neck.

Aaron wraps his arms around Roberts shoulder digging his nails into his back. “Mmm, I think we should change that” he whispers seductively into Robert’s ear, before dropping to his knees.

Robert watches as Aaron places delicate kisses up each thigh and along his waist line, everywhere apart from the one area that is aching for his touch. Robert moved his hands that had been resting on Aaron’s shoulders and gripped hold of his hair, telling his partner what he wanted without using any words. Aaron obliged and plunged Roberts hard cock fully into his mouth.

“FUCK!” Robert howled throwing his head back and forcing his hips forward.

Aaron continued with his fast mouth movements sucking Robert’s cock hard and fast, while he pinched Roberts thighs holding them steady.

“Aaron, babe, oh...” Robert gasped his breathing laboured, he flung his head forward and lifted his hands to support himself against the wall “I’m, I……” before he could get his words out he came into Aaron’s awaiting mouth. Aaron swallowed quickly and stood up licking his lips and grabbing the shower gel from the floor. 

Aaron passes the shower gel to Robert, with a smirk spread across his face. “Get yourself cleaned up then” He says with a wink before stepping out of the shower and making his way back to their bedroom. Robert quickly washes himself, barely rinsing the soap from his body, before he’s following Aaron to the bedroom.

When he return’s Aaron has spread himself across the bed facing the ceiling a satisfied look spread across his face. “Clean now Mr Sugden-Dingle ready to continue round 2?”

Robert climbs onto the bed and kisses the head of Aaron’s cock “What do you think?” he smirks. He licks a stripe from the base to the tip before taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking gently. Aaron moans as Robert’s tongue brushes against the vein on the underside of his cock before removing his mouth from Aaron’s erection completely. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, having not put it away after the morning’s previous activities. Robert squeezes a small amount of lube onto his fingers, warming it slightly before brushing his fingers against Aaron’s hole. Robert takes Aaron’s cock back into his open mouth before continuing with his fingers, beginning to work Aaron open, scissoring his fingers inside his hole.

Robert could tell Aaron was close and decided he couldn’t wait any longer and needed to be inside him. Robert pulled his lips and fingers away from Aaron in a single motion causing Aaron to gasp and groan at the loss of contact, which lasted only seconds as Robert swiftly positioned himself at Aaron’s entrance before gliding into him. His tongue darting into his mouth mimicking his hips motions.

Robert kept the pace slow, relishing in the gift of time. They had nowhere to be and nobody to interrupt them so Robert wanted to make this last. He continued his slow and precise thrusts, making Aaron moan deeply each time Robert’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“I love you” he whispered softly, pressing his lips to Aaron’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached his mouth. Their lips interlocked and soon their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths.

As their mouths broke apart, Aaron held onto Robert’s strong biceps. “I love you too” he breathed, taking in the beautiful man above him and revelling in the pleasurable sensations Robert was creating.

“I'm so close baby, do you want me to pull out?” Robert muttered, his face pressed back to Aaron’s neck.

“No, stay” Aaron protested, “want it inside of me, show me how much you love me”

Robert's body went limp and Aaron’s words, his body unable to comprehend how perfect his husband really was. As Aaron felt Robert's body fall onto his, he flipped them over, now straddling Robert’s body, not breaking the contact. He rolled his hips down slowly onto Robert’s length, teasing him. However, Robert soon gripped Aaron's hips, encouraging him to speed up his pace.

“Fuck, Aaron baby” Robert moaned in response to Aaron’s movements “you feel so good”.

“Mmm, love how well your cock fills me up Rob” Aaron replied with another load moan. “Fuck up into me babe, please, make me cum. Want to come all over our bodies, just from your dick”

Robert began fucking up into Aaron in time with the latter’s movements, moans and profanities being hear loudly alongside the sound of skin meeting skin and the slick sound of the lube and pre-come against Aaron’s tight hole. After a few more sharp thrusts, Robert is releasing himself inside of Aaron's warm body. The sensation causing Aaron to spill all over their connected bodies before collapsing on top of Robert. Both men are panting heavily, desperately trying to regain their breath before making any attempts to move. Eventually, the stickiness between them becomes unbearable so Aaron moves his body up to release Robert's cock from his stretched hole. He reaches over the nightstand, pulling out a packet of wipes, before running the cool cloth over their bodies to clean up the mess of their morning activity. Once he has finished he quickly throws the cloth into the bin before resting his head on Roberts chest, snuggling into his awaiting arms.

“Aaron” Robert said softly as they laid tightly embraced in one another. “You know the other day when we were talking about having a baby?” Aaron nodded in response. “Did you have any thoughts about how you'd want to go about it?”

Aaron looked up at Robert, his smile faltering as he began to speak. “Well, obviously with my record, the chances of us being able to adopt probably aren't great and as Liv so graciously pointed out, we don’t possess the ability to make one ourselves. So, I guess I was considering surrogacy.”

“Okay, I'm happy with that idea, who would be our surrogate, would we go through an organisation? Or would you prefer it to be somebody we know?” Robert asked, thinking carefully about what he said, not wanting to overwhelm his husband.

“I was wondering whether Vic might do it, I want it to be somebody we know and that we can trust and I can’t think of anyone better” Aaron replied softly, keeping his gaze fixated on the window rather than looking towards his husband. “You know, if that would be okay with you and of course we'll need to actually ask her, she might not even say yes”. Robert could see the panic begin to form in Aaron's eyes. He cradled him close in his arms, looking down into his eyes.

“I'm sure Vic will be open to the idea, she loves us both and all she's ever wanted is for us to be happy. We won't know until we give it a try”

“So, is that a yes then?” Aaron asked hopefully.

“Of course, it is, Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert replied with a smile. “I love you so much”

“I love you too”


	3. Chapter 3

The unfamiliar sound of the alarm woke Robert and Aaron from their blissful slumber. Aaron tried to move from Robert's grasp to reach for it but Robert held him close to his chest.

“Five more minutes” Robert whispered not opening his eyes.

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert behind him “You don’t have to get up but I need to get to this scrap sorted so I can finish early for the scan”.

A beaming smile appeared across Roberts sleepy face “I can't believe we get to see our baby today”

Aaron wriggled out of Robert’s arms so he could turn and face him. Robert opened his eyes and lent forward to place a tender kiss on Aaron's forehead.

“Neither can I, I never let myself dream of this day, after everything.” Aaron said staring into his partner's blue eyes.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's chest and traced his fingers over each faded scar and letting his hand rest on Aaron's left forearm.

“I believed it” Robert breathed “I believe in our little family and so do all of our family and friends”

“Thank you” Aaron said letting a tear roll down his face “You are amazing through all of this”

Robert placed a soft kiss on Aaron's lips. Aaron then pushed Robert onto his back and rested his head on his chest.

They lay peacefully in their own little world thinking about the journey they had to get here and the journey ahead.

***** flashback*****

“Hey, mate’” Aaron said crouching to give little Joshua a cuddle. "Would you like a biscuit?" Aaron whispered "Go and ask Uncle Robert to pass you the tin"

"Mate you do spoil him" Adam laughed giving his friend a pat on the back "Vic's just collecting the toys from the car, are you sure Liv is ok looking after him while we have dinner?"

"Nah, it’s an excuse for her not to do any homework! Besides she’s gonna take him to see Diane and Doug."

"It's really kind of her, she is really good with him. It's nice for us all to have a meal and a catch up" Victoria said pushing the bag of toys into her husband’s hands and then pushing him through the door so she could give Aaron a hug.

"Look biscuit Mummy"

“Wow, aren’t you a lucky boy! Did you say thank you to Uncle Robert?” Victoria said, looking up at her brother, who was entering the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.  
“He did, he’s got manners this one, unlike his dad!” Robert said laughing at Adams hurt yet agreeing look.

“Hey, you ready to go champ?” Liv said, bounding into living room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt holding an overnight bag along with Joshua’s bag. “Hiya” Liv nodded at Adam and Victoria.

“Thank you for looking after him, he really enjoys spending time with you and he listens to you” Victoria beamed.

“It’s alright, I like spending time with my favourite nephew! Plus, it’s good big sister practice” Liv smiled.

Victoria and Adam glanced at each other but chose not to address the statement “Go on then, have fun at Doug and Diane’s and we’ll see you later”.

Victoria got up and hugged her little lad and watched as he and Liv walked up the driveway hand in hand, Liv pointing out all the flowers and birds.

“So” Victoria began as the four friends sat at dinner. “Liv mentioned something earlier about big sister practice”

“Um, yeah, that's actually what Aaron and I wanted to talk to you about” Robert replied, watching his sister’s reaction closely “Aaron and I are thinking about having a baby”.

“Seriously, bro that's a mint idea” Adam said joyfully, turning to face Aaron and leaning over to give him a pat on the back.

“Totally!” Victoria added, elated at the idea of being an auntie again “You two would make such lovely dads” she continued before a confused look spread across her face. “How will it all work though?”

It was Aaron’s turn to talk this time “Well, we are thinking about surrogacy. We think it'll be the best option for us, plus with my record, there's no way we could adopt.”

Victoria and Adam soaked in all the information before Victoria asked the all-important question. “So, who is going to be your surrogate?”

Robert gave Aaron a scared ‘here goes nothing’ look as he turned to his sister. “Well my dearest sister” he began, being sure to butter her up with kind words. “We were kind of wondering whether you would be our surrogate? You don't have to decide right away, you can talk it over with Adam, have a think about it and then let us…”

“I’ll do it” Victoria blurted, interrupting Roberts speech. She gave Adam an apologetic look “I'm sorry babe, I know you might not like this but they want a baby so badly and I would like to keep this within the family”. She turned back to her brother and his husband before continuing “I'd like you to use my egg too, if that's okay with you. I've heard that using the surrogate’s own eggs provides the best chance of conceiving and if you guys use Aaron’s sperm, then the baby will be related to both of you in a way. Sorry I'm taking over your chat”

Aaron raised his hands waving them in front of him. “No Vic, don't apologise! That sounds perfect, what do you think babe?” He asked turning to his husband.

“I think we’ve got a baby to make, Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert replied kissing Aaron softly on the lips.

***** end of flashback*****

Robert opened his eyes as he heard Aaron's phone buzz on the night stand, Aaron asleep on his chest.

Robert reached over and looked at the notification: New Message- Adam

Robert noted the time 9:45 an hour since Aaron's alarm had gone off for him to go to work. He slides the screen and typed in Aarons passcode, 2014, well it was the same as his anyway. The year they found each other.

'Scrap sorted, have the day off, today is a big day, mate!! See you later I’ll order the pizza'

Robert placed the phone back on the bedside table and stoked Aaron's un-gelled hair causing him to stir.

“What time is it?” Aaron croaked

“9:45! Don’t worry though” Robert said as Aaron's eyes widened and he started to sit up “Adam texted and told you to have the morning off” 

Aaron lay back to his chest this time looking up at his Husband. 

“So how do we fill the...” Aaron paused to work out the time from now until the scan “4 hours until we leave for the scan?”

“Well I’m sure we can think of many ways to occupy our time” Robert said his signature smirk creeping across his face as he lent down to bring Aaron up to his level kissing him passionately.

***** 

“I told you we wouldn’t be late” Aaron said as they pulled up in front of Victoria’s house just as she was opening the front door the small baby bump just visible under her tight t-shirt.

Robert and Aaron looked at each other and smiled noticing the bump at the same time and suddenly everything seemed more real.

“Wow 1:55 your early!” Victoria laughed as she got in the passenger seat Aaron having moved to the back. 

Robert laughed and continued their drive out of the village. The journey which normally took 20 minutes took 40 due to people leaving work early and it was filled with light hearted chat and jokes about them as children. 

Once they had parked and paid the ‘absolutely bloody ridiculous’ parking fee according to Robert. The three made their way into the main building following the signs to maternity. When they reached the reception, Victoria went over to the desk.

“Hi can I help?” Asked the receptionist

“Yes, I have a twelve-week scan booked in for 3pm I know we are a little early” she said glancing at the clock that read 2:48pm.

“That’s ok, we are running on time so you may be seen earlier. Name?”

“Victoria Barton”

“Lovely take a seat and someone will call you shortly”

Victoria placed herself next to Aaron on the end of the row Robert sat next to him, his hand resting on Aaron's knee.

“I’m just popping to the loo” Victoria said rising from the seat she had just sat in.

“Can’t wait to see our little lime!” Robert said out of the blue gripping hold of Aaron's hand and smiling like a child.

“Our what?” Aaron said confused.

“Our little lime, well It’s 12 weeks so it’s the size of a lime now” Robert said as if Aaron should have known, Aaron smiled and kissed him on the cheek not caring about the couple who had been staring at them from the opposite side of the waiting room since they had sat down. 

“Victoria Barton” A lady said standing outside of the examination room door just as Victoria had returned from the bathroom. She followed the lady into the room Robert and Aaron close behind her. 

They walked in and shut the door. “My name is Elle and I will be showing you your little one today” she smiled at the trio guiding Victoria to lay on the bed. “so, who have we got here then Dad, brother, friend?”

The trio looked at each other and then back at the nurse “All of the above” Victoria replied.

The nurse glanced down at Aaron and Roberts hands that had unconsciously become intertwined and smiled. “Perfect, well shall we look at the little one?”

“Yes please” Aaron and Robert said together while Victoria smiled having already rolled her to up to reveal the little bump.

The nurse squeezed the cold jelly on Victoria stomach after warning her it was cold and proceeded the spread it around her stomach using the sensor.

Aaron and Robert stood staring at the screen watching and waiting for any sign of the baby. Victoria watched the pair tears forming in the corners of her eyes knowing the pair will make amazing parents.

“Wow, little one really wants to meet you” Elle said pointing at the blob on the screen.

Aaron and Robert stared in utter shock. Neither man could ever have imagined how they would react to seeing their baby the first time and neither believed the other would be completely and utterly speechless. They held on to each other’s hand tightly. The blob on the screen was more than that, they never thought that this picture would be so perfect.

“Thank you, Vic,” Robert choked not letting his eyes leave the screen.

Victoria let her eyes move from the screen to the couple and back again. Her eyes filled with tears and she let them roll down her face silently. She was so proud of the men that stood in front of her. From the boys, she used to know that acted like it was them against the world, she knew that they would make amazing Dad’s they would care for the little one with every fibre of their being and never let anyone or anything stand in their way. 

“Would you like me to print it out for you” Elle said breaking the silence that had fell over the room

Both men nodded not able to speak “Yes please” Victoria said, she reached for the men’s intertwined hands “You both deserve this more than anyone I know” 

“Here we are” Elle said handing the pictures to the men.

Robert and Aaron reached for them together holding a side each “This is really happening” Aaron said not bothering to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You better believe it Mr Sugden-Dingle our little lime.” Robert said wrapping his arms around his husband, both men crying with happiness. 

Victoria cleaned her stomach with the paper Elle had provided and straightened her clothes.

Robert pulled away, one arm out of his embrace with Aaron to welcome Victoria into the hug “Come here” Robert said wrapping his arm around her “Thank you sis, thank you for giving us our little lime.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months went by in a whirlwind of baby scans and antenatal appointments. Before they knew it, Chas and Diane had planned a baby shower with a twist ahead of little Sugden-Dingle's birth.

It was late June and the sun shone through the large windows at Mill Cottage. Chas and Diane had booked Aaron and Robert into a nice hotel for the evening so they could relax and spend some well-deserved time together while they decorated the house, set up party games and arranged the baby shower presents that the whole village had clubbed together to buy. Liv and Victoria-who had insisted that although she was carrying the baby she wanted this to be about Aaron and Robert, had agreed to help with the preparations and where busy decorating, blowing up balloons and chatting everything baby related.

“Ow” Victoria flinched and grabbed her stomach.

“What’s wrong! Oh no, is it the baby?” Liv said rushing towards Victoria her face full of fear.

“Calm down Liv” Victoria said calmly “This little one is kicking me right in the ribs today!” guiding her sister-in-law’s hands towards her stomach.

“Wow” Liv breathed feeling the little one kick, amazed at how forceful it was, “Sorry I just don’t know what is normal with all this baby stuff”.

“It’s ok” Victoria said reassuring Liv, “You reacted the same way Aaron did when he first felt it, although you haven’t cried half as much as he did!” Victoria wiped away the silent tears Liv hadn’t realised had been rolling down her cheeks.

“He told me Robert was a mess, not him?” she laughed.

“Oh he was, I’ve never seen him cry so much, but with pure joy!” Victoria smiles at the memory of her brother’s face and how she could tell he was truly happy in that one moment. “but your brother was an absolute state!” Victoria sat herself down on the royal blue sofa guiding Live next to her.

******Flashback******

“Ow” Victoria gasped.

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Aaron instinctively wrapped her arms around Victoria and held her steady “let’s go in here and sit you down” Aaron guided her to the abandoned outhouse.

“Aaron I’m fi…..”

“Vic, what’s wrong?” Robert shouted sprinting from his spot a couple of meters behind them. They were out in the dales having and evening stroll and Robert had clearly forgotten that they were muddy as he was in his full smart suit and trousers. “Aaron's right let’s sit you down”.

Aaron and Robert guided Victoria to a straw bale and sat her down fussing and muttering about getting her home and who would run and get the car.  
“Boys! Enough!” Victoria demanded “If you would stop fussing you would realise that your little one just wants to say hello!”.

The men stared at each other from their places either side of Victoria.

“You mean, no” Robert started eyes wide.

Victoria guided both men’s hands towards her stomach just to the right of her belly button. She watched as they concentrated on what they were feeling and moved their heads at the same time from watching her belly to looking into each other’s eyes.

After a long pause Aaron broke the silence “Lime definitely takes after you” he said tears rolling down his face as he tried to stop them flowing freely. He looked into Robert’s tear filled eyes and smiled suddenly realising where they were “You always seem to get us back here” looking around at the barn they shared so many memories in both before and after their affair.

“Now I know why you wanted to propose here!” Victoria laughed as she cried watching two of her favourite people share this incredible moment.

Robert laughed “Yeah, we should bring Lime and have a picnic someday” 

The two men then broke down in tears standing to hold one another before pulling Victoria into the embrace.

*****End of Flashback***

“What are you two blubbering about?” Chas said entering the living room to see Liv and Victoria chatting and wiping tears from their eyes.

“Just sisterly bonding” Victoria joked wiping her tears and giving Liv a side-ways glance.

“So where are we putting the balloons?” Diane entered the living room with a huge bunch of pink and blue balloons.

**

It was mid-afternoon when people started arriving, everyone was under strict instructions to be there early so they could be briefed on the afternoons shenanigans before the Dads to be arrived. 

As the couples closest friends and neighbours entered the house Liv presented them with a tray laid out with blue and pink bibs. 

“Hi, Please take a bib with the colour of the gender you believe little Sugden-Dingle to be”

Diane then took their coats and lead them into the living room, which had been set out almost like a classroom so all chairs were facing the fireplace where two chairs were sat with specially made sashes were laid they read   
‘Daddy to be’  
Each sash was maroon and blue to match the subtle colour scheme of the house but also the colours each guest had been asked to wear under Victoria’s strict baby shower rules.

Once guests were seated in the living room, chatting and wondering what the afternoon held, Chas offered out drinks she had brought over from the pub and gushed about how excited she was to become a nan! 

Soon all the guests were seated and it was Victoria’s turn to take care of proceedings. 

“Right” she said clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention “Robron are about 20 minutes away, so I need to let you know what we have planned so you are all up to speed.” She let her eyes scan the room double checking everyone was present and then continued “while I chat Liv has given each of you a piece of paper. Can you please write your name on the top and then fill it in and put it in box by the door.” She said pointing to a cream box laced with blue and maroon ribbon a small slot cut in the side “this is the predictions box and we shall open it at the welcoming party which Chas is organising” Victoria paused so Chas could run in from the kitchen where she was preparing one of the games and wave like she was queen. “once they are here and we have presented them with sashes and embarrassed them completely, we will get on with the games. We have four games and all are utterly embarrassing” 

Victoria walked over to the large table under the window and began to explain each game so she could get on with each one later. 

First would be ‘give baby dummy’ where both Aaron and Robert would be dressed as babies and each guest must place a dummy in both men’s mouths while blindfolded.

Second was ‘Nappy relay’ everyone was split into two teams and had to race to change ‘babies’ (which were in fact two of Joshua’s dolls) nappies.

Third was ‘name the nursery rhyme’ where each guest would try and act out a nursery rhyme picked from a hat.

Fourth was ‘the bottle race’ this one was Adams hilarious idea to completely embarrass the boy. Both Aaron and Robert were to race downing a bottle of beer… from a baby’s bottle.

Once the games were explained briefly and then generally running of the rest of the afternoon, games, food, presents and gender reveal it was time for Robron to arrive.

Aaron and Robert walked through the front door and into the living room where their family and friends gathered. 

“Take a seat” Liv said, guiding them to the chairs laid out for them and handing them their sashes. 

“wow these are brilliant!” Robert exclaimed placing Aaron's over his head before putting on his own .

“Right” Chas said standing at the front of the crowd, in between the two men “I’m gonna get the soppy stuff out of the way before anyone stops me! I speak on behalf of Diane and myself when I say we are so proud of you both!” Chas beams placing each hand on the boy’s shoulder. “you two have shown what true love is and how love conquers all.” The room fills with mutterings of agreement “we are cannot wait to be nan’s and argue over babysitting” Chas leans down to kiss each man on the cheek before returning to her seat.

“Thanks mum,” Aaron says smiling at her “we know Victoria has set out a plan for the day but first we would like to say a massive thank you to everyone for being here.” Aaron glanced at Robert smiling “We are beyond happy and that is thanks to each and every one of you for being here for us through everything”.

“But there is one person who without we would not be here” Robert said standing to guide Victoria over to the gap between him and Aaron “I have always been proud of you Vic, you are my little sis but I look up to you in every way, you inspire me and have made me realise I can be who I want to be. But most of all you made me face up to reality and be true to myself, You have also given us the opportunity to be have a family and you didn’t even hesitate.” Robert could feel himself start to well up and instead of continuing he turned and gave Victoria a hug. 

Aaron watched and continued where Robert had stopped “Thank you from the bottom of our hearts Vic. Not only do you have your own child to look after, you also have Joshua to take care of!” He laughed looking at Adam “you have given us little Sugden-Dingle and we will forever be grateful.” Aaron then joined the hug and the guests clapped. 

After a few moments Victoria broke the hug after whispering ‘you deserve it’ and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Right now lets get on with the games!” she said loudly indicating Liv to begin.

The first game went hilariously and was a great opportunity for embarrassing photos of people hovering in front of the boys dummies in their mouths! The only people to successfully place the dummies in the boys awaiting mouths apart from each other were Charity and Bernice.

The nappy relay was enough to give anyone a heart attack and the giggles at the same time. Aaron's team consisted of: Diane, Adam, Paddy, Liv, Bernice, Debbie, Belle. Zak and Carly. While Robert had Chas, Victoria, Doug, Gabby, Cain, Charity, Marlon, Lisa and Sam.

When Aaron heard the next game he internally cringed. He hated singing and having to play charades was just something he wasn’t sure of but his husband had insisted he take part. So he stood and watched Doug and Marlon try to act out Rock-a-bye baby, Chas and Gabby become sheep and Cain and Paddy argue over how the wheels on the bus goes! Nothing however was as funny and awkward as Adam and Charity acting out 5 little ducks, as soon as the boys had conferred and guessed they blushed not wanting to give away a private and intimate joke they shared related to that particular rhyme.

Adam took pride in describing the final game. “so boys the last game is more of a reward for embarrassing yourselves for us”.

Both men laughed aware of Adam's mischievous grin.

“I have a drinking game! Two bottles of beer first one to down the lot wins!” He passes the boys the bottles and laughs. Watching their faces change and a look of shock and surprise appears.

“I guess it’s a question of who can suck the best!” Charity chimes the room filling with gasps and laughter. Aaron and Robert shoot a playful glance at each other and the begin to drink.

**

Once the games are over and food and drink has been consumed, everyone convenes in the living room again. 

“Right before the boys take over and we find out whether we have a boy or girl on the way. It is time to give the boys some presents!” Diane announces as Robert goes to protest “Sit down son, we know you didn’t want anything but since when does anyone listen to you! Now as we don’t know the gender, your family” Diane indicates the room “have clubbed together and we have brought everything you need to make Lime's room what you want, coat, changing mat, mobile the lot is all upstairs ready” 

“Wow thank you all for this!” Aaron and Robert say in unison itching to go and see what is upstairs. 

“we have also got this” Liv passes the couple an envelop, inside is a bank card. The pair look up confused “ we have opened a savings account for the lil’en it has £200 the left over from the collection”

Robert and Aaron didn’t know what to say they couldn’t believe how generous everyone was and how they were all willing to help them with the future when their pasts had been so different. “Thank you” was all they could manage without crying and they went round hugging each of their family. 

“Right” Robert said clearing his throat. “Now let’s find out if Lime is a Boy or Girl!” 

“Okay everyone, can I have your attention please? Its time for the big reveal!” Victoria announced vociferously, interrupting the deafening flow of conversations in the room. Everyone immediately fell quiet, at the sound of Victoria's eager voice. As all eyes fell upon Victoria, she continued. “Now, we have chosen quite a fitting way for Robert and Aaron to find out the gender of their little lime”, she said looking at them with a knowing look. Both boys shared a confused look as Victoria handed them a small piece of paper with a message written on one side. It was a riddle of sorts. “It's a treasure hunt” Victoria announced with a smile, “you have to follow the clues to find out the gender of the baby”. 

Robert looked to the piece of paper in his hands, it read;

'This place holds much love and meaning, where a sister did pre-proposal intervening. Where a picnic was laid out on top of straw, inside a building with brick walls; made up of four'

“The barn” Aaron said softly, looking up to Robert.

“C'mon then Mr Sugden-Dingle, let's go”

Aaron and Robert made their way to the car before getting in and driving up to the barn. As they arrived at the entrance to the barn they noticed a picnic laid out inside. Together, they entered the barn and sat down on the picnic blanket, looking around at the spread of sandwiches, cakes and crisps. They reminisced about the importance of this place. How it was the first place they had been 'together' and how it had been where Robert had intended to propose.

“Victoria's done a good job with this picnic” Robert said, passing a sandwich to Aaron. “It's practically identical to how I set it out for the proposal”

“I still hate that I ruined that proposal you know?” Aaron confessed lightheartedly.

“You didn't ruin it, because in the end I still got to marry you”

“I never got to hear your proposal speech though” Aaron replied sadly, looking down as his hands in his lap. He looked up, with a smile, at the next words that fell from his husband's lips.

“Well, you could hear it now” Robert said timidly “you know, if you wanted to”.

Aaron nodded in reply and Robert took Aaron's hands and intertwined their fingers. “Aaron when I first met you, I was hiding who I really was, shying away from my sexuality and concealing it from everyone I cared about. But then I met you and you showed me it was okay to be myself. I could see how easily you admitted your sexuality and how proud you were of who you are. I know it hasn't always been that way and it's taken time, but you've gotten to a point in your life where you can say you're out and proud. I felt attracted to you the first time I met you. Like there was a magnetic current pulling me towards you and once you told me you were gay, I knew there was no going back. I fell for you so hard, and it all happened so quickly, I could hardly even feel it happening.” Robert paused to take a breath, noting the tears forming in his lover's eyes. “From that first kiss, you had my heart, although I may not have shown it at the time. You're everything to me Aaron, through all the hard and painful times I will be by your side, fighting with you because I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you so much Aaron and even though you can be a right stubborn pain in the arse sometimes, nothing will ever change that.” 

Aaron laughed softly at that remark and looked up to meet Robert's eyes. Both men now had tears falling freely. “I love you too, idiot” Aaron said with a smile before reaching behind Robert's head and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. It was too much and not enough all at once, but it was everything Robert needed to know Aaron felt the same. As they broke apart, Aaron pulled a note from the side of the picnic basket. “It's another riddle” he said, handing the note to Robert.

“A place to mix business with pleasure, an investment formed from desperate measure” Robert read out loud. Looking to Aaron for the answer.

“The scrapyard” Aaron announced before taking Robert's hand and leading him out of the barn and back to the car. Aaron drove the car, up the road to the scrapyard, as they pulled in they saw another note pinned to the door of the portacabin. Robert quickly jumped out of the passenger seat to retrieve the note. He bought it back to the car and handed it Aaron. 

“A place where locals go to drink, a place where cups and glasses clink” Aaron read. “Well I know that one!” He quickly dropped the note and turned the car around, pulling out of the scrapyard and driving back down the road. They pulled up outside of The Woolpack and began to search for something, that would give them a hint of another location or reveal the gender of their baby. They looked all around the outside, however they couldn't find anything. “There's nothing here” Aaron said sadly. “Maybe this isn't the right place”.

“Of course it is, where else would locals go for a drink?” Robert replied with a laugh. “Let's try looking inside instead”. The two men made their way into the pub and began looking again, they found the fourth note hanging on the bar. Robert lifted it to read. “A place with tools and cars allows, a place for two to share their vows”.

“Vows, marriage, the garage” Aaron announced proudly. Grabbing Robert's hand once more and leading them out of the pub and back to the car. They arrived at the Garage to find the fifth note taped to the door. Aaron, pulled the note from the door and read “This place marks the start of forever, in this place they share together”. He looked up at Robert with a loving smile.

“Let's go home, Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert said softly, taking Aaron's hand in his own and leading them back to the car. They began the short drive back down the road to Mill Cottage, as they arrived home there was a parcel waiting for them on the doorstep. The parcel was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a piece of twine. On the parcel were the words 'Open to find out, boy or girl' written in Victoria's neat handwriting. Aaron picked it up carefully in his hand, removing the paper to reveal a box inside. He looked up at Robert before slowly lifting the lid from the box. Inside were two pink knitted shoes, amongst pink and white tissue paper. Aaron's breath faltered as the tears began to fall. He looked up into Robert's eyes to see tears brimming and a reddish tinge to his waterline. “Our little lime is a girl” Robert breathed. Pulling Aaron close and kissing him tenderly on the lips. He held him close for a few moments before deciding they should go and tell the news to their family and friends who would be eagerly waiting. 

The two boys entered back into to the house, greeted by the sight of all their loved ones waiting patiently to hear the news. Robert gripped Aaron's hip tightly pulling him into his side, keeping the arm wrapped around his waist. “It's a girl” Aaron announced smiling, never having been more happy. His mum and Diane quickly rushed over to hug both men, beaming about how happy and excited they both were. 

“My baby boy's going to have a baby girl” Chas said excitedly, hugging Aaron tightly. “I love you” she breathed pulling him impossibly closer.

Aaron pulled away slightly, smiling at his mum “I love you too... grandma” He replied cheekily earning a loving smile from Chas.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oooh, this one, we need this one!” Robert said enthusiastically as he placed another pink baby grow into the trolley.

“Robert, she can't wear pink all the time, she'll look like a marshmallow peep!” Aaron replied, dumbfounded by how soft his husband was being.

“Fine! You choose something then” Robert instructed with a grumpy look upon his face.

Aaron looked carefully at the rails of clothes in front of him, carefully picking up a small teal dress with a stripy top and matching tights. “How about this?” Aaron asked looking to his husband for an answer.

Robert felt tears brimming in his eyes as he pictured his daughter wearing the outfit. “It's perfect” he breathed, taking the ensemble from Aaron and placing it into the trolley.

“So, I think we have enough clothes for now, what's next?” Aaron asked his husband excitedly.

Robert looked down at his list, carefully scanning the items which Victoria had insisted were all essential. He checked off clothes from the list and then glanced at the next item. “Bottles” Robert stated before looking up at the signs in the store and turning the trolley accordingly.

“There are so many, how are we supposed to decide?” Aaron questioned, looking around the aisle he was currently occupying with his husband. When he looked back, Robert had moved further down the aisle and was now looking at sterilisers and bottle warmers.

“Vic says this is supposed to be really good. Apparently, it makes the night feeds much quicker and easier” Robert announced pointing to a bottle warmer which closely resembled their coffee machine. “And look we can get these bottles from the same brand, plus they're pink!” Robert said excitedly.

“Sounds good to me” Aaron smiled, kissing his husband softly on the shoulder.

The men continued around the store, filling their trolley with: a steriliser, bibs, muslin cloths, clothes, bedding, a mobile, toys, several packets of nappies, bathing equipment.

“Right, we're down to the last two things on the list” Robert announced proudly. The men had now been looking around the baby store for 3 and a half hours and Aaron was ecstatic to hear those words fall from Robert's lips. “We just need a pram and a car seat”.

The men made their way to the back of the store where all the prams and pushchairs were displayed along the wall. One pram in particular caught Aaron's eye immediately and he quickly intervened before Robert had a chance to speak. “We're not getting a pink one!” He said defensively.

Robert looked at his husband with a frown. “Fine. How about that one?” Robert asked, pointing towards a yellow pram. “And they do a matching car seat”

“I like it” Aaron said, happy with his husband's choice. They quickly informed the store clerk which pram and car seat they would like to purchase before making their way to the tills, almost having a heart attack when the cashier finished scanning all their items. The men paid and made their way to the car, piling in bag after bag until all their shopping with safely contained within the car.

***

It was late afternoon when Aaron and Robert returned from their shopping trip carrying what seemed like a never-ending stream of bags and boxes from the car. 

“It’s a good job we took my car!” Aaron laughed closing the boot after retrieving the last of the baby shopping.

“Well your car is for practical use and mine is to maintain my suave reputation!” Robert joked, as Aaron walked past him into the house and he shut the door.

Aaron placed the bags he had been carrying at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Robert placing his hands around his waist, a grin on his face “I think we have proved many times that your car can be practical for other things!”

Robert laughed and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss which lasted for a few moments before Aaron pushed Robert against the wall in the hall way, forcing his hips against Roberts both men now supporting a growing bulge in their respective trousers. Aaron ran his hands down Roberts waist and started to untuck his shirt while letting his lips kiss on Roberts jawline.

“Aaron...” Robert gasped “Aaron” Robert reluctantly pushed his husband backwards both men sighing at the loss of contact “Liv is gonna be back from school any minute and we need to put all this stuff out the way so we are ready to decorate the nursery”.

Aaron sighed he knew Robert was right and a part of him hated that fact “Ok, you put the kettle on and I’ll take this lot upstairs” Aaron grabbed a handful of bags and turned making his way to the nursery upstairs. 

Robert watched knowing Aaron hated it when he was right and smiled walking towards the kitchen, as he did so he gave Aaron bum a quick slap shouting that he wanted to finish this later.

No sooner had Aaron placed the last of the bags upstairs and Robert had finished making the coffee’s, using the expensive coffee machine he had insisted was an essential, Liv walked through the front door.

“Afternoon” Liv said throwing her bag and coat on the hook and walking into the kitchen to sit on one of the stools at the island in the centre of the room “Did you get everything you needed for little lime?” 

“I think so, we came back with every baby grow and dress we saw cause he’s soft” Aaron said entering the room and sitting next to Liv.

“We did not! He’s lying! Anyway, did you know lime is the size of a pineapple now” Robert laughed handing Aaron his coffee and sitting on the opposite side of the island with his.  
“Really?” Liv said “That’s crazy how fast she’s grown!” 

“What is it with you and fruit related facts?” Aaron laughed “Actually come to think of it, what is it with you and pineapples?” Aaron said looking around he could see at least three pineapple objects just in their kitchen.

“Yeah, 33 weeks is a pineapple to think our little girl is this size is just amazing” Robert smiled lifting a pineapple from the fruit bowl and completely ignoring his partners attempts to wind him up.

“So, Lime is Pineapple now? Have either of you thought of names yet?” Liv said standing to make herself a drink.

“No Lime is still Lime” Aaron said confusing himself “I haven’t really thought about it, you?”

“Err not really, I mean I’ve had a look at some name generators………” Robert said blushing slightly embarrassed that he was doing way more research than he ever thought he would.

Aaron and Liv laughed in unison as Liv sat next to Aaron with her glass of juice “so what have you found?” Aaron asked.

“Well there are a lot of names and I think we should have something that means something to us” 

“I agree” Aaron said smiling “What about a name from our family?”

“I thought of that I’m not really sure I have many to choose from and I feel like we need something unique, you know” 

“I know” Aaron smiled again looking into Robert’s eyes “So have you seen any you like on the generators?”

“Yeah a few but I want to hear what you think too” 

“Well I do have a couple that come to mind” Aaron said blushing because he had also secretly done a lot of name searching. 

“How about you write them down?” Liv interrupted both men turning to look at her questioningly “Why don’t you both make a list of say five potential names, then you talk through them and compare and go from there”

Robert and Aaron looked at each other and smiled “Good idea” they said together.

Liv grabbed some paper from the living room and handed each man a pen “Go on then get to it”

“What about you?” Robert said .

“What do you mean?” Liv said confused.

“Well you need to make a list as well?” Aaron said as if she should have known.

“Are you sure? You mean you want me to help choose a name?” Liv said both stunned and happy that they wanted her to be included.

“Yes” Robert and Aaron said in unison “we said we wanted you to be involved all the way” Aaron said.

The trio got to work in silence writing quickly hiding their papers like they were in a test.  
After a few minutes, all three had finished and were sat staring and each other waiting for someone to start. 

“I think we need to each read our list, then we cross out ones if we agree it’s a no and leave it if we are unsure. Then at the end we look at the ones we still have a decide from there” Liv said.

“Ok sounds good” Aaron said “I’ll start with mine”

Aaron placed his list in the middle of the table and began to explain each “Right, Miyu - It means hope and strength, Jasmine or Jaz for short, Diamond, Sophie and Serenity” He looked between Liv and Robert trying to read their faces.” 

“I’m not sure on Miyu” Robert said screwing his face up.

“I don’t think I want diamond for a sister!” Liv said.

“Ok there gone, what about the other three?” Aaron asked.

“I like Sophie and Serenity has a nice ring to it” Robert said not being able to remove his smile from his face.

“and I like Jasmine” Liv added.

“So, do I reminds me of the flower” Aaron said a smile creeping across his face “So let’s keep those three” he said writing them on a plain piece of paper.

“My turn” Liv announced “My five are: Charlotte, Sapphire, Charisse- which also means hope, Julie and Sofia”

“No for Charisse” Aaron said noting that it looked way to similar to a certain one of their ex’s “I like Sofia and Sapphire is quite unique”

“I agree, isn’t Charlotte the princesses name? and I dunno I’m not sure Julie is right either”  
Robert laughed writing Sofia and Sapphire under the names Aaron had placed on the separate piece of paper.

“So now for my list are you ready?” Robert joked sitting up straight and tapping his paper on the table like a news reader “Lime-ina” Robert smirked as Liv and Aaron laughed “I also have Sophia but with a ‘ph’ not and ‘f’ but it’s still the same so great minds Liv! Chloe because I like the way it rolls off the tongue” Robert said repeating the name a few times before continuing “Hope for the meaning and of course I had to go all celebrity and say…..” Robert paused for dramatic effect which neither Aaron or Liv were encouraging “Pineapple!”

The room filled with laughter as Aaron and Liv couldn’t hold in how utterly hilarious they found Robert at that moment “Babe we are not calling out daughter Pineapple or Lime-ina for that matter!” Aaron said placing a hand over Roberts.

“I like the idea of Hope as it has that meaning but isn’t that Bob’s last name? We wouldn’t hear the end of how he inspired it!” Liv remarked.

“Good point,” Robert agreed again ignoring Aaron “So what about Sophia and Chloe?” 

“Let’s put them both on the maybe list” Liv said excited that they had a short list for the little one.

Once Robert had finished writing the last two names on the list they all looked at the seven names trying to think of reasons for and against.

“Look” Liv said excitedly circling three names “I have an idea but tell me if you don’t like, we all choose one very similar name” she said pointing to Sophie, Sophia and Sofia.

“Sofia”, “Sophia” Robert and Aaron breathed at the same time.

“Exactly” Liv exclaimed writing ‘Sofia Sugden-Dingle’ on the sheet hesitating as she wrote the surname that she felt made her the outsider, but she continued this wasn’t the time to bring it up.

Aaron could feel tears forming in his eyes as he read it, it all becoming that little bit more real. 

“I love it! And the ‘f’ spelling makes it unique” Robert smiled at Liv happy she also had some input. “I know neither of you have a middle name but what do you think about having one for Sofia?” Robert surprised himself at the way the name sounded as he said it knowing he would be saying it for and eternity and never get bored.

Aaron nodded not being able to speak at fear he wound become a blubbering mess.

Robert picked up his pen and turned the paper over, he wrote ‘Sofia Serenity Sugden-Dingle’

Once he had finished he got up and went around the table “Another Sugden-Dingle to add to the family” hugging a now weeping Aaron and Liv who was trying to hold back the tears. 

Aaron broke the hug to compose himself and also to pour his now cold coffee down the sink, Robert followed with his mug, wiping away the tears.

“So now we have that sorted what are you two going to call yourselves?” Liv laughed wiping her tears .

“What do you mean?” Aaron said looking at Liv.

“Well are you going to be Dad and Daddy or Daddy Robert and Daddy Aaron or Papa? I only ask because your gonna need to decide before Sofia gets here” Liv said smiling at the use of her sister’s name.

“I hadn’t even thought of that? What do you think Rob?” Aaron said looking at Robert who was staring into space.

“I really dunno, I err what do you think Liv?”

“Don’t ask me I’m still calling you Aaron and Robert! Or Idiot and muppet whatever the situation calls for” Liv joked “However, as my sister cannot yet decide I think you should be a dad and daddy, which way round is up to you. I’m gonna go and change before tea” and with that she got up and left.

“So, Mr Sugden-Dingle Dad or Daddy?” Robert said pulling Aaron into him.

“Well if the term ‘Got daddy wrapped round her little finger’ is anything to go by the you are Daddy! Sofia already has you round her little finger with all those dresses!” Aaron laughed staring into Roberts eyes.

“Oh, really and you’ll be Dad because she’ll shout ‘Dad!’” Robert said putting on a pretend girl voice “and you will go running!” 

Both men smiled the discussion made. They stood in the embrace in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Liv began to walk down the stairs as she heard Robert continue she paused “I love that the Sugden-Dingle clan is getting a new member” as he went to place a soft kiss on Aaron's lips as Liv carried on her decent down the stairs and into the Kitchen once more.

“So, what’s for dinner” she was used to them being within close proximity now that she never mentioned it.

Aaron pushed Robert away playfully “Why don’t you two go into the living room and decide I’ll grab some drinks”

“Sounds like a plan, come on Liv” Robert said walking into the Living room as Liv picked up the menus for the counter as she went.

“So, have we decided yet?” Aaron said entering the living room holding two bottles of beer and a coke.

“Yeah I think so” Robert replied taking the drinks and placing them on the table.  
“You’re off to get pizza!” Liv laughed taking her coke from the table and sitting back on the sofa next to Robert.

“Oh, I see ganging up on me now! I think I preferred it when you hated each other!” Aaron laughed walking into the hall to collect his car keys and jacket.

“That’s what family do!” Liv shouted.  
“Yeah us Sugden-Dingles constantly winding each other up!” Robert laughed as Aaron shut the door.

Still laughing he turned to look at Liv, his expression changing as he noticed the teens face sad tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Hey, What’s wrong?” Robert said turning his body to face Liv completely.

“I’m not a Sugden-Dingle!” 

Robert watched the teen stare into her drink tears rolling down her face. Aaron always knew what to say with Liv and although they had become a lot closer while Aaron was ‘away’, Robert still felt like he didn’t know what to say to her especially when she was upset.

“Hey of course you are” Robert said pulling her into an awkward hug. 

Liv accepted the hug and buried her face into Roberts shoulder, she had completely broken down now and it shocked Robert. He hugged her for a few moments concerned that she was so upset by his Sugden-Dingle comment, he slowly pulled away and passed her the tissues.

“Ta” she said wiping her eyes

“Liv, your name may not be Sugden-Dingle but you are as much one as Little lime is, Aaron is and I am. You make this family Liv,” He said staring to tear up himself,” You’re our little sis, as much as you’re a pain sometimes and we argue like cats and dogs, you are a Sugden-Dingle. You have the feisty, head strong and loyal side like a Dingle and as for a Sugden side it scares me how similar you and Vic are, you have the witty, creative and smart personality that the Sugden women do” Robert said remembering his mum, letting his tears fall freely. 

“Your name doesn’t define you as an outsider” 

“What if it was” Liv said staring to cry again “What if my name was Olivia Sugden-Dingle?” She winced using the full forename she hated.

Robert didn’t know what to say, he stared at her through his tears.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while” Liv continued “And all the baby name chat has confirmed it for me.” She composed herself and turned so she was sat up straight and facing Robert “I want to change my name, legally, so that we can all be Sugden-Dingles, A new start”

Robert didn’t know how to respond tears were rolling down his face and he could see Liv was on the verge of another breakdown so he let her finish.

“I know Aaron mentioned me changing my name to Dingle in the past but a lot has changed and I wasn’t sure you would want be to be a Sugden?” She looked at her hands suddenly nervous about how vulnerable she had become in front of him “I know how much your name and family mean to you. Did you mean it when you said that I’m a Sugden?” 

“Of course, I did! You are family Liv and I would be delighted for you to be a Sugden and Aaron will be over the moon that you want to be a Dingle! We’ll be making you drink from that welly on your 18th!” Robert let out a laugh through his tears “Come here Miss Sugden-Dingle” He pulled her into a hug both crying freely into each other’s shoulders.

Neither noticed how much time had passed or the fact that Aaron had entered the living room holding the pizza.

“I’ve only been gone for 20 minutes! What happened” Aaron said concerned, he placed the boxes on the coffee table and sat next to Liv so she was between him and Robert.

Liv broke the embrace between herself and Robert wiping her eyes, Robert broke the silence “We’ve had another name discussion” 

“and it made you both sob! I thought we had decided on Sofia Serenity?” Aaron said puzzled.

“We have our little family, Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle, Aaron Sugden-Dingle, Sofia Serenity Sugden-Dingle and…” Robert paused looking at Liv.

“Olivia Sugden-Dingle? I want to change my name so we can be a complete family- The Sugden-Dingles!” Liv stared at Aaron who looked utterly shocked by her announcement, tears starting to run down his face.

“Sounds like the perfect family for our very our messed-up future” Aaron said now openly crying.

The three of them fell into a hug full of love, tears and hopes for the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry we haven't updated this in a while! Work has been super hectic and after some of the storylines, we had been left feeling rather uninspired. Hope you enjoy this chapter and we'll be back to regular updates from now on! We look forward to hearing your views on this chapter!

“Aaron!” Robert shouted from downstairs “AAAAARRRRRooon………Aaron Sugden-Dingle get down here right now!” Robert was getting angrier by the minute as his husband ignored him from upstairs.

Robert had just arrived home after a trip to the shop to grab some bits for dinner. As he had placed the bags on the bottom of the stairs to take his shoes and jacket off he had knocked over a full cup of hot tea down his trousers.

“Fuck Sake” Robert muttered under his breath as he took off his now sodden socks, he walked into the kitchen towards the washing machine and stood on something sharp.

“Ow Fuck!” He screamed

*BANG* Robert’s head hit the work top as he fell forward onto the kitchen floor

Aaron, who had thought it was funny to ignore Robert’s calls to him, jumped in panic as he heard the thud and then silence from downstairs.

“Rob? Robert” Aaron shouted moving from his place on the nursery floor where he was busy organising paint and wall paper samples and ran downstairs  
“Robert if your winding me up….” Aaron was getting concerned at the lack of witty response.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed the tea across the floor and Roberts abandoned shopping and jacket. He stepped over them, looking down to ensure he didn’t step in tea, and turned so he could see into the kitchen.

As he looked up his saw Robert curled up on the kitchen floor holding his head. “OH MY GOD!! Rob, are you ok?” Aaron said running to his husband side and pulling him into hug in the floor.

“Rob look at me? What happened?” Aaron said panicked “I’m sorry I didn’t answer you”

“I keep telling you not to leave things lying around! I spilt your hot mug of tea over me, why on earth was it on the stairs?” Robert said groggily as he sat up and looked at the concern on Aaron's face “Then I stood on your fucking charger! Again!”

“I’m sorry It’s just……!”

“No Aaron, we keep putting this off but we need to baby proof!”

“Ok, ok we can, now let me look at your head” Aaron said giving in a realising that as boring as it sounded it was for the best. He pulled himself and Robert up and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer. “here keep this on your head and I’ll tidy up all the mess and we can get baby proofing”.

**

The rest of the day was spent fitting stair gates, attaching child locks to all the cupboards and drawers in the house, fitting corner and edge guards to the edges of the furniture, propping the doors open with door stoppers and ensuring that all the unused plug sockets were fitted with outlet covers. Once everything was finished, the boys decided to continue decorating the nursery, making sure that everything was ready for when the baby arrived.

“Rob” Aaron called, from where he was painting one wall of the nursery. Robert turned around to look at his husband, just as a splatter of yellow paint landed on his white shirt. 

He looked down at the tin of paint by his feet, dipping his paintbrush in before walking over to Aaron. Aaron giggled trying to run in the opposite direction, however Robert caught his arm, holding him close he smeared a patch of yellow paint across his neck.

“Robert!” Aaron shrieked at the cold sensation of the paint. “I'll get you back!” He announced grabbing his paintbrush and smearing paint through Robert's hair.

“Aaron Sugden-Dingle! I'm going to kill you for that!” Robert said, chasing Aaron around the room, paintbrush in hand. Eventually he caught Aaron and spun him around so they were facing each other. The giggles continued and then stopped as their eyes met, Robert leant in first, brushing his lips slowly against his husband's.

“I love you”

***

“Well that was tiring!” Robert said, slumping onto the bed, once they had finally finished decorating the nursery.

“Not too tiring I hope, Mr Sugden-Dingle?” Aaron asked with a smirk, climbing onto Robert and straddling his hips.

“I'm never too tired for this” Robert smiled, gripping Aaron's hips and grinding them down towards his own. Aaron leant down and kissed Robert passionately whilst grinding his ass against Robert's crotch. “Off” Robert moaned as he pulled at Aaron's paint covered t-shirt, desperately trying to remove it from his torso.

Clothes were quickly removed and soon the two men were laying on the bed, tangled amongst each other’s bodies, exchanging passionate and loving kisses.

Aaron let his hands wander caressing every inch of Roberts body from his shoulders to his hips avoiding Roberts crotch which made Robert moan, aching for his husband to touch his growing cock.

Robert let his own hands wander over Aaron's body also copying every movement his husband was making ensuring he spent short moments teasing Aaron's nipples. Aaron moaned throwing his head back giving Robert access to his neck. 

Robert forced himself up from his position on the bed and pushed Aaron onto his back diving for Aaron's neck kissing and sucking the sensitive spot where his collar bone meets shoulder tasting a mixture of sweat and paint. 

“Ahh Robert” Aaron moaned digging his nails into Roberts back and pulling their two bodies together, their fully hard penis’s touching causing both men sigh at the contact “Rob” Aaron breathed as Robert began kissing his way down Aaron's body.

Robert loved to kiss every inch of Aaron's body, taking a moment to touch each scar that had begun to fade over the years. As he reached Aaron's hips he thought about teasing Aaron even more.

“Don’t you dare Sugden-Dingle!” Aaron breathed looking down at Robert, their eyes connecting, he knew what his husband had intended but he was aching for his husband to touch him.

Robert loved how desperate his husband got and he did as he was subtly told kissing the head of Aaron's penis that leaked pre-cum and then took his full length into his mouth, sucking and licking quickly.

“Fuck Rob” Aaron groaned forcing his hips into Roberts mouth as Roberts hands started to work on the base of his cock and his balls.

Robert worked quickly fighting the urge to tease Aaron and make him wait, there was time for that later, right now all he wanted was to make Aaron scream in ecstasy. He continued his attack on Aaron’s cock sucking as he squeezed the sensitive areas with one hand as the other made its way too Aaron’s hole, extracting an array of squeaks and grunts from Aaron. 

“Keep going I …. Ahhhhhh” Aaron cried as Robert slipped a finger into his hole causing his over sensitive cock to pour it’s load into Roberts awaiting mouth. 

Robert swallowed and grinned as he felt Aaron’s whole body relax as it came down from its high. He removed his hands and mouth from Aaron placing one last kiss on his hip bone before moving up to lay next to Aaron, his head on the pillow next to Aaron’s head.

“Well I know I’m irresistible but I didn’t realise I made you that desperate” Robert quipped moving closer to Aaron.

Aaron turned to look at Robert “Well if you didn’t start something this morning, tell me to wait for you and then walk away and go watch telly with Liv! I wouldn’t have been so desperate!” 

Robert giggled as he remembered Aaron’s face as he had entered the living room that morning to see him sat in the sofa watching the music channel with Liv talking about Taylor Swift’s new single. It hadn’t been his intention to leave his husband sprawled on the bed waiting for him but he had gone to get the lube and realised they didn’t have any in their room. So, he went to retrieve the bottle from bathroom draw when he heard Liv singing and had gone to investigate. 

“Anyway” Aaron said “You seem pretty desperate for me right now” Indicating Roberts hard cock rubbing against Aaron’s thigh as Robert subconsciously moved his hips.

“I’m always desperate for you” Robert said diving in to kiss Aaron's lips. Aaron pushes Robert onto his back and kisses the spot under his ear that makes Robert weak.

Aaron then suddenly jumps off Robert and runs for their bedroom leaving a shocked Robert laying on the bed naked and fully aroused.

“Aaron?” Robert sat up and jogged to follow him believing that Aaron was grabbing something to enhance their activities. 

Instead he walked into their bedroom to see the on-suite bathroom door shut and the shower start up.

“Oh, I see fancy getting wet….” Robert laughed reaching for the door only to find it locked “Aaron!” He shouted realising this was his husband’s way of getting him back for the morning. 

“Sorry Rob, just gonna have a quick shower get this paint off my neck and clean up a bit I seem to be a little sticky and wet” Aaron teased from the bathroom knowing Robert was imagining the image of him in the shower.

“You’re such a dick!” 

“Yeah and you love this dick!”

Robert stood outside the door naked and hard imagining his husband in the shower, the water running over his muscled torso and… 

“I’m home, how’s the decorating going?” he was brought out of his dream by Liv shouting from downstairs and Aaron’s laugh coming from the shower as it turned off. 

“Shit” Robert mumbled as he grabbed the dressing gown from the back of the door. “It’s going well” He shouted down to Liv as the bathroom door opened and Aaron appeared in some joggers and a t-shirt of Roberts that had been left on the bathroom radiator.

“Pop the kettle on will ya” Aaron shouted to her “he’ll have to wait” Aaron whispered to Robert as he walked past him his hand sweeping over Roberts covered cock.  
Robert sighed as he watched Aaron leave the room knowing that this would definitely be finished later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update! Our work lives have been very hectic lately but we're hoping to have another chapter ready for you very soon! This is a slightly shorter filler chapter, it was necessary for the storyline but very short. We hope you enjoy it anyway and let us know what you think in the comments below and leave kudos. All feedback is appreciated!

“Victoria Barton” called a nurse.

The trio followed her into the small consulting room. A large bay window filled one wall a navy sofa in front; opposite a large mahogany desk filled with a papers and various leaflets. 

“I’m Lacey, take a seat and we’ll make a start” she said pointing to the sofa.

Victoria sat herself at the far edge with Aaron at the other, Robert squashed himself in the middle, while Lacey pulled out Victoria’s file and had a look at the scans etc.

“Well, I'm pleased to say that everything is absolutely as it should be at this stage of the pregnancy, the baby is in a good position and she's a good size too.” Victoria beamed at the two soon to be dads, as Lacey spoke. 

“So, our next discussion will be about the birthing plan” She continued. “So, do you have any ideas currently about how you want the birth to be? If not I can run through some options with you?”

Victoria looked to Aaron and Robert for help. “Vic, it's entirely your choice, you choose whatever is going to be most comfortable and suitable for you.” Aaron said, sensing that Vic was waiting for them to input.

“If I run through the questions on the form, then you can choose and I can give you any extra information if you need it.” The nurse smiled. “So the first one, is birthing partners, who you would like in the room to support you during the birth.”

Victoria looked up at her brother and his husband, smiling, “Definitely her dads”.

“Excellent, I'll note that down.”

“I think, I'd prefer to have a hospital birth too” Victoria added.

The nurse continued to note down Victoria’s answers, deciding on giving birth laying down, using pain relief, and using forceps if necessary.

“Okay, last few questions. Would you like the baby to be cleaned before being handed to you?”

Victoria looked up to Aaron and Robert. “This one is your decision. The baby is going to be handed over to you”

“Cleaned” Both men replied in sync, causing the nurse and Victoria to laugh.

“And finally, I gather, from your situation, that you will be bottle feeding?” The nurse asked.

“Yes”

“Excellent, well that's everything for today. A copy of your birthing plan will be placed on your file ready for when you come in and good luck with the rest of the pregnancy” The nurse smiled as she showed the trio out the door.

They left the hospital content with the decisions they had made and excited about what the coming weeks will bring.

“Are you sure you don’t want a lift Vic?” Robert asked as Vic sat herself on the bench just around the corner from the hospital.

“Yeah, Adam is on his way to take me out” Vic replied just as a familiar green land rover pulled up.

“All right boys” Adam nodded “Come on babe booked us a table at that new Italian place in Hotten”

“I’m coming” Vic said rising for her seat on the bench and getting in the passenger seat “See ya later boys”

“Have fun!” Aaron and Robert said waving as they watched them drive away.

They took the short walk to the car park and Robert put his ticket into the machine and reached into his pocket for some change.

“Shit I haven’t got enough, you got any change?” 

Aaron searched his pockets and shook his head “I’ll run to the car, you always have change left in the cup holder”

Robert returned the ticket and waited by the machine. When Aaron returned with the change they paid and headed for the car.

“We need to make sure we have change on us for when the baby arrives” Aaron said absentmindedly.

“Yeah and some hand gel that doesn’t smell like pure alcohol! I’m getting high of the fumes!” Robert laughed getting into the car and starting the drive back to the village

“Maybe we should make a list” Aaron said half joking.

“Well it might be an idea”

“We need to think about a hospital bag as well” Aaron said suddenly serious.

“Won’t Vic have that?” Robert replied.

“Yeah for her with all the… personal stuff. But we need to have something we can have in the car for when we get that phone call.”

“Good point. Why don’t we grab a pizza on the way back and get sorted? No time like the present”

“I’ll order now and it’ll be ready to pick up when we get there” Aaron said dialing the number and ordering their usual, A large half meaty and half Hawaiian with extra pineapple pizza, 24 chicken pieces and garlic bread. 

Once back at the house Robert laid the pizza out on the coffee table while Aaron grabbed the beers and a notepad.

They chatted for what felt like hours comfortably researching what is in a typical hospital bag while they made their way through the pizza. 

“Right let’s hear what we have so far” Robert said looking up from his laptop to see his husband trying not to drop the toppings off the big slice of pizza in his hand.

“Change, Hand gel, Tissues, Tooth brush and tooth paste, snacks, Magazines” Aaron replied between mouthfuls.

“So basically everything for us!” Robert laughed “We’re gonna need to take Sofia’s stuff as well” Meeting Aaron's eyes as he said their daughters name, it felt so natural and they both smiled.

“Definitely” Aaron breathed “Nappies, Bottles, Milk” He said as he wrote them down .

“Don’t forget a blanket, Muslin, socks, maybe a jacket, a few baby grows” Robert said, a huge smile appearing across his face “Oh we need to choose her first outfit!” He said as he placed the laptop on the sofa and ran upstairs.

“Robert” Aaron called. He can hear draws opening and closely and Robert muttering to himself. After a few moments, he hears Robert making his way down the stairs.

“I have the perfect thing!” Robert says triumphantly holding up a coral coloured baby grow with a pineapple on the front. “Her first outfit! A pineapple baby grow for our little pineapple!”

Aaron looked up at his husband and smiled “Perfect” 

Robert placed the baby grow on the sofa next to him “I was just thinking we will need to make sure we have a daily baby bag once she’s home, so we have stuff if we go out”

“Good point, however I’m not using one of those pink flowery things you brought!” Aaron laughed.

“Why not! Nothing wrong with flowers you love my flowery shirts” Robert teased.

“I do but I think I’ll have the yellow one for my car. Figure we should have one in each car and one kept with the buggy so we never forget” Aaron said not taking the bait.

“I think I like this new organised Aaron!” Robert laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how near we are now to the end of this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please feel free to leave kudos and all feedback is appreciated!

“Okay, pizza's ordered, should be about 20 minutes” Aaron announced as he entered the living room. “And Robert should be back from work any minute”

“Perfect, I've chosen a movie” Liv smiled from where she sat on the floor, cross legged and wrapped in a blanket, hugging a bowl of her favourite popcorn. She had paused the film on a blank screen so Aaron was unaware of what would greet him when she pressed play. The trio had decided to have a final movie night before the baby arrived. It had become somewhat of a monthly tradition with the trio, each of them ensuring they were free on the same night during the first week of the month.

“I hope this is a film that Robert will like missy!” Aaron said with a stern look on his face. Despite his burly exterior, Aaron loved curling up with Liv to watch a chick flick, it reminded him of when he used to do that with his mum as a teenager.

“Oh believe me, he will like it” Liv smiled. “It's one of his films”

Just then Robert walked through the front door, shuffling was heard as he took off his jacket and shoes before making his way to the living room door. Aaron got up to greet him as he entered.

“Hi baby” He whispered, placing a passionate kiss to his lips. The kind of kiss that held a promise of more to follow later.

“Mmmmm, hi” Robert replied. “I missed you”

Aaron smiled at his words, opening his mouth to reply before being interrupted by Liv making a dramatic retching sound, followed by the sound of the doorbell.

“Ughhhh, enough soppiness, I'll get the food and then let's get the movie night started”

Liv returned, a few moments later, to the sight of Aaron curled into Robert's side. A blanket adorned them both and Liv made herself comfortable on the carpet in front of them, resuming her previous position and placing the pizzas onto the coffee table in front of her. She reached for the remote, hitting the play button, the opening theme to Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone flashing across the screen.

****

“I forgot about this bit!” Liv exclaimed about an hour into the film “I can’t believe this film is like 12 years old can you?” she said turning around from her place on the floor to see her brother snuggled into his husband's side, both men fast asleep. “I suppose they need all the sleep they can get” Liv whispered to herself “However..” Liv decided to have some fun and picked up her phone finding the ringtones and turning the volume up to max and playing a random alarm tone.

*BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP*

Both men jolted awake at the sound and looked at each other with complete panic.

“Shit Liv!” Robert exclaimed “what was that for!” 

By this point Liv was laughing and wiping tears from her eyes “Just thought I get you used to being woken up suddenly! Plus you feel asleep on movie night and when I do it you tie my hair up in ridiculous ways and post it on Facebook!!” 

“Fair play, Liv. Sorry we fell asleep” Aaron said still half asleep “I think we should tidy up and head to bed, can we finish this another day?”

“Of course, I’m ready for and early night too” Liv replied picking up the pizza boxes and taking them to the kitchen. 

“Hope you’re not too tired Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert winked turning off the TV and heading upstairs winking at Aaron as he walked past. 

Aaron laughed and finished tidying the Living room putting the cushions back in their rightful place and turning off the lights. 

“Night Liv” He said as walked up the stairs and past Liv's room

“Night” Came a distant reply from her room obviously already caught up in whatever game she was playing or song she was listening to through her headphones

Aaron entered the bedroom as Robert was getting undressed. He shut the door and approached Aaron from behind wrapping his arms around Roberts naked chest and kissing the back of his neck. 

“mmmmm” Robert moaned leaning into Aaron's embrace 

“Bed now Mr Sugden-Dingle” Aaron whispered into Roberts ear removing his arms and heading for their bed removing his clothes as he went.

**

“Promise me we will still have time for this” Aaron said breathing slowly returning to normal, his head was laid on Robert's chest, their naked bodies flush against each other, Roberts hand in Aaron's hair.

“Well you can’t resist me soo..” Robert laughed kissing Aaron's forehead “Of course we will…” Robert paused not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to say what was on his mind “Are we ready for this? Are we really able to look after a little human? I mean I can barely keep myself on the right track and..”

“Hey” Aaron said pulling himself up to sit next to Robert bringing the duvet around them “You're Mr organised!”

“But what if I'm not? What if I forget to feed her or I don't put enough clothes on her? What if I can't get her to sleep or I don't know how to make her stop crying? Or worse, what if I leave her somewhere or drop her?”

Aaron could see the sheer look of panic dawning upon Robert's face as he uttered each word. He decided to interrupt his worrying before he could think up any more awful scenarios in his head. “Hey, baby listen to me, you're not going to forget her or drop her. Trust me, and if you can't get her to stop crying or get her to sleep, that's okay. Nobody knows how to do these things at first. They take time and practice but you'll be alright. We have each other for support, to help when the other is strugglingm that's what being a parent is all about. The key is working together okay? But that means you have to talk to me alright? Don't bottle it all up until you can't handle it anymore, just let me help you”. Aaron placed a tender kiss to Robert's forehead as he finished his sentence.

“How did you get to be so clever Mr Sugden-Dingle?” Robert smiled lovingly and he took Aaron's body into his warm embrace. “I love you Aaron, you know that right?”

“Always” Aaron whispered in return. “I love you too, even if you are an idiot sometimes”

“Hey!” Robert protested, flipping Aaron over and pinning him down under the weight of his own body. He poked at his ribs gently, tickling the younger man. Aaron let out a giggle as Robert continued tickling him, the sound ever satisfying to Robert, a reminder that Aaron was happy. Robert raised his eyebrows at Aaron, asking a silent question. Aaron nodded and pulled Robert down for a passionate kiss, hands fumbling and sheets rustling in the quiet of the night. 

****

*Ring, Ring* *Ring, Ring*

Aaron awoke to the sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand. Still entangled in Robert's embrace, he moved carefully to reach the phone.

“Hello.” He answered, his voice gravelly and rough where he had just woken up.

“Aaron mate, it's time” He heard Adam say from the other end of the phone.

“Alright mate, we're on our way” Aaron replied before hanging up the phone. He turned to his husband and gently touched his back. “Robert, baby, it's time”. Robert's eyes flew open, sitting up he nearly collided his head with Aaron's. 

“I'm up” he said, stepping out of bed and beginning to put his clothes on. “Let's have us a baby, Mr Sugden-Dingle” He smiled at his husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, this is just a short but necessary filler chapter. Much more exciting things to come in the next few chapters!

“Maternity is this way Aaron” Robert shouted jumping out of the car after finally finding a space  
“Robert there’s no time for this we need to go in here” Aaron shouts as he walks through the main doors to Hotten general and turns left.  
Once they have both admitted they were heading in the wrong direction and head straight on they find maternity   
“Victoria Barton” Aaron said to the receptionist  
“we’re the birthing partners” Robert said   
“ok, erm, let me find out for you” she said hesitantly  
Just then Adam came out of a side room “Boys finally! She’s in here quick quick!”   
Both men hesitated and looked at each other. Without saying a word, they reached for each other’s hands and entered the small room.   
**  
It went by in a blur of nurses and doctors discussing various numbers and heart rates which neither Aaron or Robert could understand, but eventually their little miracle had entered the world.  
Aaron held the baby in his arms, looking down at her with a loving expression. She was perfect. Beautiful blue eyes and fair skin like Robert’s. “She’s so tiny and perfect” Aaron noted, looking down at the little pink bundle in his arms.   
“I know, she’s stubborn like her dad too” Robert laughed, referring to the long labour Victoria had endured.   
“Yeah, and never on time like her daddy” Aaron joked, never taking his eyes off the baby.  
“Sorry to interrupt” the nurse said as she walked over “but have we decided on a name yet?”   
“Yes, we have, Sofia Serenity Sugden-Dingle” Aaron smiled proudly.   
“That’s beautiful!” Victoria beamed looking at the little family before her. The two Dads beaming with pride at the little girl in Aarons arms. She catches the brief smile between the men and how their eyes meet and the feeling of pure love between them. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she knows that this little family has a wonderful future ahead of them.  
“Thank you, Vic,” Robert says leaving his husband and daughter to give his sister a hug “you’re incredible, not only have you been there for me throughout everything, you have been able to give us an incredible daughter while taking care of your own family” he says pulling her into a hug which triggers both siblings to break down.  
“You deserve this Rob” Vic cries into his shoulder “from everything you have been through and experienced you have made it here. You have completely changed for the better, which has a lot to do with him” Vic says pointing to Aaron which brings him out of his stare and back to the delivery room “you both make each other better and are each-others rocks and you both deserve this. I couldn’t think of two better dads to bring up my Niece. I love you both and I am so proud of you both” Vic says as Aaron hands Sofia to Robert and gives Vic a hug.  
**  
It’s 7:30pm little Sofia is just 7 hours old and snuggled into her cream blanket embroidered with little pineapples in her Daddy’s arms.   
“Hi, Victoria I’m Dr March and I’ve just come to check on you and the little one. If all is ok then we can discharge you within the hour.”  
Before Vic can speak Robert stands with a sleeping Sofia in his arms “Really, oh my err I need Aaron, we need the car seat and err oh my really are you sure, where’s Aaron?”   
“Rob calm down!” Victoria says, “He’s gone to the toilet now let’s let the doctor check us over and go from there”   
Robert watches while Dr March examines Victoria and gives her the all clear. Telling her to take it easy for a few days and to rest. When It comes to Sofia being examined Robert is reluctant to hand her over but eventually gives in and watches every movement.  
“What’s going on?” Aaron says concerned as he enters to see the doctor looking closely at his daughter.   
“It’s ok babe,” Robert reassures his husband wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. “She’s just having a little examination and then we can take her home”  
“Everything looks good here so I’ll just go and get the paperwork ready and then I’ll be back in a while to discharge you” The nurse says as she finished looking at Sofia and handing her back to Robert.  
“Well then Sofia, let’s take you home” Aaron says one arm around his husband’s waist and the other stroking his daughter’s cheek.


End file.
